Dispensers are known utilizing collapsible bags containing fluid to be dispensed, and in which the bag is held in a vertical position with an upper end supported by the dispenser above an outlet of the bag through which fluid is to exit. In such dispensers, the fluid in the bag flows towards the outlet under gravity.
A disadvantage of many such bag dispensers which has been appreciated by the present inventors is that known bags when full have their side walls distended outwardly and as the bag empties, slack develops in the side walls. As a result, as the bag is emptied, the side walls sag to hang downwardly below the outlet with the result that quantities of fluid become disposed where the side walls sag below the outlet, which fluid cannot be dispensed from the outlet.